Lua Escarlate
by Leiky
Summary: Quando se mudou para o Japão esperava levar uma vida pacífica, deixar seu passado para trás. Pena que conheceu um detetive sobrenatural e seus amigos. E agora eles não deixam mais em paz.
1. Prólogo

**Oi!**

 **Sei que Yuyu Hakusho é um anime antigo, mas eu simplesmente precisava publicar essa história. Esse é um capitulo introdutório, com um personagem original. Na cronologia, fica logo após do resgate da Yukina. Espero que alguém leia ^.^**

* * *

 **O INICIO**

A menina acordou com um susto. Sentia todo o seu corpo dolorido, a cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Os olhos ardiam enquanto tentavam se adaptar à claridade. Tentou se mexer e percebeu que estava deitada, com as mãos juntas e algemadas em cima da sua cabeça. Tentou olhar para seus braços. Em um deles havia uma agulha conectada com o soro, possivelmente com o sedativo. Suas pernas também estavam presas. E ela estava com uma camisola de hospital. Estremeceu. Odiava pensar no que poderiam ter feito com seu corpo enquanto estava desacordada. Tentou identificar o ambiente. A sala em que estava imitava uma sala de cirurgia. Ela sabia muito bem o que isso significava. Não era a primeira vez que acordava em um ambiente deste.

Estava desorientada. Não lembrava de como tinha sido capturada. O dia anterior fora normal. Acordou, foi para o colégio, e em seguida para seu emprego de meio-período... depois disso não se lembrava mais de nada. Droga. Precisava lembrar. Qualquer coisa já ajudaria para tentar escapar desse lugar. O cheiro de desinfetante era nauseante. Fazia com que ela se lembrasse de coisas muito, mas muito ruins. E novamente, só podia depender dela mesma. Qualquer ajuda poderia demorar semanas. E o que seria dela dentro de semanas?

Respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar. Precisava de mais informações. Não tinha nem ideia se quem a emboscara era humano ou não. Mas se aprendera alguma coisa ao longo de sua vida, era que ninguém podia conceber o plano perfeito. Ela só precisava ser mais esperta. Olhou a sala novamente. Percebeu que não estava conectada à nenhum aparelho da sala. Logo eles não sabiam que já havia acordado. Fechou os olhos e tentou aguçar a sua percepção. Droga. Estava muito sedada. Só podia depender dos seus sentidos normais.

Ao longe, conseguia ouvir alguns passos e vozes. Era o suficiente para saber que estavam a vigiando. Mas não tinham permissão para entrar na sala. _Interessante_. Ela não possuía noção de tempo, então não sabia dizer quanto tempo se passara quando ouviu vozes se aproximando. A porta da sua sala fora aberta e percebeu que duas pessoas entraram, e foram se aproximando de sua maca.

\- Sasaki-sensei. A garota continua desacordada. Será que as amostras de sangue continuarão válidas? – a voz era feminina. "Sasaki-sensei" não respondeu nada, então a mulher continuou – Tenho receio que os sedativos alterem os nossos resultados.

\- Quem você acha que eu sou? É claro que as amostrar não serão representativas. Mas ter um monitoramento adequado do espécime é essencial para estudos futuros. – a voz era masculina e falava de maneira ríspida. Detestava quando a chamavam de espécime. Era como se eles fosse inferior à um ser humano, e assim fosse justificável fazerem experimentos com ela. – Ageha, prepare o braço direito para retirada do sangue. Depois disso temos que adicionar nutrientes no soro, e a retirar lentamente do sedativo.

Agora que eles estavam perto, a garota conseguiu perceber que os dois eram humanos. Tentou se controlar para não esboçar nenhuma reação enquanto ouvia a movimentação na sala. Eles a queriam como um espécime, então deveriam estar interessados nas particularidades do seu sangue. Precisava fugir o quanto antes. Se esperasse muito ficaria fraca por causa da anemia. Ela ainda tinha pesadelos com a última vez que esperou para ser resgatada. Ouviu um barulho estridente. Como se uma bandeja tivesse caído no chão.

\- Ageha. Não seja estupida. Vamos conectar ela diretamente na máquina, e programar retiradas de sangue a cada duas horas. Ou você realmente quer perder o seu tempo e coletar o sangue nas próximas 24 horas?

\- Desculpe sensei. Vou preparar o equipamento agora.

Alguns instantes depois sentiu eles se aproximarem e perfurarem seu braço direito. Doeu. Precisou se esforçar para não esboçar nenhuma reação.

\- Sasaki-sensei. Eu arrumei o sedativo. De acordo com o peso do espécime, ela acordará entre 16 e 20 horas. O soro foi ajustado para que ela não sofra com desidratação durante este período. – a mulher falava como se estivesse contente com sigo mesmo.

\- Não queremos nenhuma complicação. Nosso cliente foi generoso o suficiente. Desde que o espécime esteja em condição de fornecer seu sangue, nós podemos fazer qualquer estudo com ela. Você não vê Ageha? Ela é única. Ninguém além de nós terá essa oportunidade.

E blábláblá. A menina já estava acostumada com esse discurso. Cientistas que querem fazer experimentos nela, em nome do avanço da ciência, mas na verdade são sádicos que gostam de infligir sofrimento em pessoas mais vulneráveis. Empresários atrás das propriedades do seu sangue, e assim obter dinheiro e poder. Bem. Todos eles sempre tinham uma surpresa desagradável no final. E ela não sentia nenhum remorso por isto. Esse tipo de gente não tem concerto. Não era a primeira que eles pegaram, e possivelmente não seria a última.

\- Ageha. Não esqueça de trancar a porta. O espécime é muito importante para ficar ao alcance dessas bestas irracionais. – Sasaki falou com um tom irritado. – Honestamente, não sei a necessidade de empregarem demônios para guardar essas criancinhas. Qualquer humano armado desempenharia essa função melhor.

\- Concordo Sasaki-sensei. A perda dos nossos espécimes seria bem menor. – a mulher falou com pesar. – Só de pensar no n° 395. Faltava um mês para encerrar os estudos...

Os dois saíram da sala em que a garota estava. Os dois idiotas nem imaginavam que cederam tantas informações. Adorava ser subestimada. O erro deles foi pensar que eles foram os primeiros a capturarem ela. Suas experiências anteriores a tornaram bem tolerante a sedativos. Agora, era seguro admitir haviam demônios servindo de guardas nos corredores, e eles deviam ser de nível mais baixo. Pena que não poderia se dar ao luxo de esbarrar em nenhum deles, já que suas habilidades estavam 100% bloqueadas.

Esperou. Cada vez se sentindo mais alerta e recobrando parcialmente o movimento dos seus membros. E também pode notar um padrão nos seus guardas. Perfeito. Quando a máquina deu um bipe, ela sentiu uma leve dor no seu braço direito. Pronto. Eles teriam uma amostra do seu sangue. Não precisaria se preocupar com eles tão cedo.

Olhou para suas mãos que estavam algemadas. Respirou fundo. O que precisaria fazer agora iria doer. Muito. Com a mão esquerda, puxou com força o dedão da mão direita. Abafou o grito. Com o dedo deslocado, conseguiria tirar a mão das algemas. Não tinha tempo para melindres. Retirou todas as agulhas e se focou em tentar livrar as pernas. Sua sorte era que só estavam amarradas.

Tentou firmar as pernas no chão, foi difícil. Droga. Ela não conseguiria correr. Ao menos por enquanto. Sabia que haviam mais pessoas presas nesse estabelecimento. Mas esperar cooperação seria impossível. Qualquer um acaba perdendo a esperança neste tipo de lugar. Ainda mais quando tem monstros que podem te devorar a qualquer instante.

De maneira trôpega, conseguiu chegar até a porta. Observou que não havia um sistema de senha para destrancar a porta por dentro. Sorriu. Honestamente, seus captores eram muito idiotas. Se concentrou, e não ouviu nenhum barulho no exterior. Mas provavelmente haveriam câmeras. Suspirou. Se ao menos conseguisse usar seus poderes... só um pouco de energia seria suficiente para estragar as câmeras.

Tomou coragem e saiu da sala. Observou o corredor. Haviam várias portas e nenhuma câmera aparente. Decidiu se dirigir à esquerda. Precisava chegar em uma sala de comando. Ou em algum lugar que contivesse um mapa do local. Até um esconderijo onde pudesse ficar enquanto esperada o sedativo sair de seu sistema seria bom. Na atual situação, uma hora sem ser capturada, era lucro.

No local não haviam janelas, então não sabia dizer se era dia ou noite. Ela não conseguia ouvir nenhum barulho vindo dos quartos. Não sabia se isso era com ou ruim. A única certeza que tinha era que voltaria nesse lugar e liberaria quem quer que estivesse na condição de "espécime". Continuou seguindo no corredor, até que avistou uma escada. Decidiu subir. Já estava estranhando a falta de guardas. Estava tudo fácil. Fácil demais. Ouviu uma explosão. Parece que era no andar acima. Era para lá que os guardas deveriam ter se dirigido.

\- Olhem lá. Capturem ela. – gritou um demônio que se assemelhava à um réptil. Ele estava acompanhado de outros três que deveriam ser da mesma espécie. Tentou correr, mas as pernas ainda não obedeciam. Sentiu pânico. Foi agarrada por uma dessas criaturas. Gritou. Ele pegou bem na sua mão machucada. Precisava se acalmar. Se se mantivesse calma, conseguiria pensar de maneira clara. Ela era importante para quem controlava esse local. Eles não podem machuca-la _muito_. Escutou outra explosão.

\- Chefe, podemos ficar com ela? – perguntou o monstro que estava a segurando. Ele aproximou o rosto do dela. A menina ficou nauseada. Ela conhecia esse tipo de olhar. – Tão jovem... tão bonita... podemos nos divertir com ela, entes de comer.

\- Depois. Lembra como eles ficaram quando sumimos com o menino semana passada? – disse o que era o "líder" – Espere que os pesquisadores terminem com ela. Depois disso ela é nossa. – outra explosão aconteceu no andar de cima. Desta vez as luzes do andar piscaram. O "líder" sorriu. – Tenho uma ideia melhor. Vamos leva-la para cima. Podemos usar como escudo. E depois dizer que foi danificada em combate.

Os demônio riram. A menina lutou, mas continuou sendo carregada até o andar de cima. No seu estado atual não conseguiria escapar deles. Agora conseguia ouvir gritos e ver humanos e demônios correndo. Como um quebra-cabeça, a situação começou a se encaixar. A instalação estava sendo atacada. Os guardas não estavam conseguindo barrar os invasores, por isso a supervisão nos andares mais baixos estava tão leve. Quem quer que estivesse invadindo não estava lá por causa dela. Era muito cedo para qualquer um ter dado por sua falta. Logo, sua segurança não era uma prioridade para eles. Tentou se debater mais. Ao menos para retardar sua ida para o local de combate. Quando viu a mão do demônio próxima de seu rosto, já era tarde demais. Não conseguiu desviar do soco. E depois do primeiro, vieram mais três. A dor em sua cabeça a fez com que perdesse os sentidos. Só ouvia um som abafado e seus olhos não conseguiam focalizar no ambiente. Sentiu estar sendo carregada. Dessa vez não teve forças para lutar.

Quando deu por si, estava em uma grande sala redonda. Os barulhos aqui era mais audíveis. Sentiu cheiro de sangue. Seus captores a colocaram no chão, forçando com que ficasse em pé. Foi sendo empurrada para o centro da sala. Eles cuidaram para que ela fosse na frente. Os miseráveis realmente iriam a usar como escudo. Percebeu que o centro da sala não tinha nenhum piso, e proporcionava uma visão privilegiada dos eventos no andar inferior. Quase como se fosse uma arena.

Olhou para baixo, entre a fumaça e os gritos não conseguia identificar nada. Foi empurrada mais adiante, de forma que se desse mais alguns passos, ou fosse empurrada, cairia no andar inferior. Engoliu em seco. Seriam quase 10 metros de queda. O "líder" dos demônios a segurou firme, colocando uma das garras contra seu pescoço. Se ele aplicasse mais um pouco de pressão cortaria sua pele.

\- _LEIGAN_ \- a menina detectou que a voz veio do andar de baixo. Se assustou quando viu a massiva energia espiritual vindo em sua direção. Quase foi atingida – _Ei, malditos. Desçam até aqui. Queremos terminar a limpeza._

\- _Urameshi, esse aí de cima são meus!_ – outra voz masculina. Agora eu a poeira estava baixando, ela conseguia distinguir silhuetas. Descobriu de onde vinha o cheiro de sangue.

\- _Idiota. Isso aqui não é uma competição._ – essa voz era diferente das anteriores. – _Mas se fosse você já teria perdido_.

 _\- Como assim seu nanico?_

 _\- Além de burro você também é surdo_? – a essa altura a menina começou a temer pela sua segurança. Ia ficar bem no fogo cruzado de dois grupos de idiotas. Sem nenhuma forma de se defender.

\- _Se acalme. Olhem lá_. – outra pessoa falou. A essa altura, já era possível ver os invasores. Eram quatro adolescentes. Possivelmente tinham uma idade próxima a sua. Isso não era bom. Pela sua experiência, homens jovens tendem a ser meio imprudentes. O fato de quase ter sido acertada pelo "Leigan" e a briga testemunhara comprovavam isso. Sentiu seu corpo ser movimentado para frente. Tentou disfarçar a dor quando sentiu a garra perfurar seu pescoço.

\- _É isso aí. Se movam e a garotinha vai virar picadinho_. –o rosto do demônio "Lider" aproximou-se do seu. A menina começou a entrar em pânico. – _Ou melhor. Por favor, nos ataquem. Se ela virar uma casualidade dessa invasão nosso chefe não vai se incomodar quando a devorarmos. Logo depois de acabar com vocês_.

\- _Não sei não. Koenma só pediu para nós virmos aqui acabar com o seu clubinho de lutas ilegais. Não disse nada de resgatar menininhas._ – quem falou dessa vez foi o menino de cabelo preto e uniforme verde. Conseguiu ver um sorriso malicioso. – _Logo, ela não é nossa responsabilidade, seu mané! Tenho cara de quem trabalha de graça?_

E com isso o menino, que ela identificou como sendo o Urameshi, lançou mais um Leigan, errando por pouco ela e os demônios. Praguejou. Estava teria que arrumar um jeito para se defender sozinha. A única coisa é que ela perdeu de ver a troca de olhares entre os rapazes, seguido pelo sumiço de um deles. Sentiu o "líder" ficar sem reação. Ele definitivamente não esperara esse resultado. Ele achou que a menina valia alguma coisa para os estranhos.

 _\- Como assim? Aquele pirralho do Koenma não está preocupado com a segurança dela?_

 _\- Bem... Koenma-sama mandou nós destruirmos o clube de lutas clandestinos. Ele não deu nenhuma instrução sobre como proceder com possíveis reféns. –_ falou o ruivo, sorrindo. _– Na falta de instruções, nós vamos seguir com o plano mais simples. Ou seja, não temos interesse em refém nenhum._

 _\- Kurama, tem que falar em termos mais simples. O QI deles deve ser menor que o do Kuwabara –_ disse Urameshi em tom jocoso. – _Hey, desçam aqui. Quero terminar logo isso e ir para casa. Ou espera. Vocês estão com medinho?_

A menina começou a sentir o grupo de demônios ficar inquieto. O braço do "líder" aliviou a pressão sobre o seu pescoço. Teve alguns segundos para decidir. Podia ficar onde estava, e ser morta por qualquer um dos grupos, ou se desvencilhar do líder e se jogar para o andar de baixo, enfrentando a queda de 10 metros. Decidiu enfrentar a queda.

Tentou pegar impulso. Deu uma cotovelada no seu captor, e com a surpresa dele, se desvencilhou o suficiente para conseguir escapar e se jogar para baixo. O engraçado de estar em queda livre é que sua percepção de tempo muda. As coisas parecem acontecer em câmera lenta. A garota sentiu alguma coisa respingar nela, era sangue. Quando olhou para o lugar aonde estava antes, viu somente alguém se mover rapidamente, como uma sombra preta, retalhando seus antigos captores. Conseguiu distinguir alguém gritando lá embaixo. Talvez a sombra também tenha ouvido, pois ela parou no mesmo instante, e depois desapareceu.

A menina fechou os olhos, preparando-se para o impacto. Porém a dor não veio. Nem a inconsciência. Quando tomou coragem para abrir os olhos, a primeira coisa que chamou atenção foram os olhos escarlates. O fato da pessoa que a estava segurando tinha três olhos passou despercebido. Afinal, estava parcialmente drogada, com uma concussão, e a menos de dois minutos atrás estava convencida de que iria morrer. Não deveriam esperar muito dela. Estava extremamente grata ao estranho de olhos carmesins. Ele a poupou de passar alguns meses no hospital.

\- _Sua imbecil_ – rosnou o estranho. A menina percebeu que já estava no chão, com ele apoiando as suas costas. O corpo dele estava tão quente... foi aí que notou que estava com frio. Logo uma mulher de cabelos azuis entrou no seu campo de visão.

 _\- Ei Hiei, como ela está?_ – viu que a mulher se ajoelhou ao seu lado, e sentiu o estranho, Hiei, tentar mover seu corpo. Teve que cerrar os dentes para não soltar um gemido de dor. Devia estar mais machucada do que imaginava. Depois que a onda de adrenalina passasse iria ser um inferno. – _Calma, acho melhor deixar ela quieta por enquanto... Mas Koenma-sama não disse nada de resgatar ninguém. Por que será que a mantinham cativa aqui?_

 _\- Por que manter uma fêmea em cativeiro em um lugar de lutas ilegais? –_ Hiei falou de maneira irônica.

 _-Mas ela é humana... eles não iam a deixar viva tanto tempo... –_ respondeu em um muxoxo.

A menina já estava cansada deles falarem dela como se ela não estivesse ali. Podiam perguntar para ela em vez de fazer conjecturas erradas. Seria mais fácil, não? Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas parece que seu corpo não queria a responder. Ficou agoniada. Tinha que avisar sobre os andares inferiores. Tinham mais pessoas para resgatar. Droga. Por que não prestavam atenção nela?

 _\- Caramba. Por pouco achei que o Hiei não ia conseguir ser rápido o suficiente._ – dessa vez era Urameshi que se aproximava. Ele olhou para ela. _– Nossa, esses miseráveis fizeram um estrago e tanto. Ela está horrível._

 _\- Acho que precisamos ir embora. Ela claramente precisa de cuidados médicos. E nós já acabamos aqui. –_ falou o ruivo, Kurama. A menina tentou falar novamente. Não conseguiu. Eles tinham que tirar os outros de lá. Tentou se mexer e chamar a atenção para si, mas nisso a sua cabeça começou a doer mais ainda, e sentiu a visão escurecer. – _Hiei, você consegue carregar ela?_ – Hiei soltou um grunido. Ele não gostou da ideia. _\- Talvez seja melhor não a mover muito. Acho melhor você a levar até Genkai._

Droga, precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que fossem embora. Não conhecia os estranhos, mas mesmo assim, eles eram uma opção melhor do que deixar qualquer um que estivesse lá embaixo à própria sorte. Se forçou a sentar. Sentiu mais dor, não aguentou e caiu para trás. Sorte que Hiei aparou a queda. Pelo menos eles estavam prestando atenção nela agora. Sabia que não iria demorar muito para que perdesse a consciência. Então se forçou a falar. Umas poucas palavras deviam servir.

 _\- Mais... pessoas... em baixo..._ – as palavras saíram rasgando a sua garganta. Não reconhecia a voz como sua. Essas poucas palavras a deixaram ofegante. Até respirar doía.

 _\- Vocês conseguiram ouvir alguma coisa?_ – perguntou Urameshi – _Será que ela não bate bem das ideias?_

 _\- Ai Yusuke. Ela só deve estar em choque... Provavelmente._ – falou a moça de cabelo azul. Estava começando a pegar raiva desses dois.

 _\- Hiei –_ Kurama disse em tom de alerta. Hiei deve ter entendido o comando dado, por que no momento seguinte ele a estava encarando. E lentamente a menina sentiu a consciência escapar. A última coisa que viu foram os olhos escarlates.

* * *

 **Por favor, mandem suas dúvidas e sugestões. Faz tempo que não escrevo, então devo estar meio enferrujada. Reviews são muuuito bem vindas, e recomendadas para que o próximo capitulo saia rápido.**

 **Até a próxima!**


	2. 01 - Era para ser um dia normal

**01 - Era para ser um dia normal...**

Era um dia normal. Uma tarde normal. O rapaz de cabelos pretos e uniforme verde estava no terraço da escola, aproveitando a quietude, uma vez que o sinal já tocara, e todos os demais otários, quer dizer, alunos, estavam em suas salas, assistindo aula. Ele tinha ao menos mais 40 minutos para aproveitar seu tempo livre antes que viessem atrás deles, uma vez que as únicas pessoas que não tinham medo de perturbá-lo eram Keiko e Kuwabara. A primeira com certeza estava na aula, como boa aluna que era, enquanto o segundo, havia sido ameaçado, que dizer, gentilmente orientado pela irmã mais velha a manter a média da escola, ou se não teria sua mesada cortada.

O garoto sorriu. Realmente era uma tarde agradável. Ainda mais sabendo que depois do resgate de Yukina, Koenma iria dar um tempo de descanso para ele. Finalmente o muquirana mirim decidira dar a ele uma folga. Nem conseguia se lembrar da última vez que tinha gazeado aula conscientemente. As vezes que faltava para cumprir suas tarefas de detetive sobrenatural não contavam. Yusuke fechou os olhos, mas quando estava quase cochilando, ouviu alguém se aproximando. Droga. Kuwabara possivelmente não aguentou a aula de álgebra, e decidiu gazear também.

\- _Ei Kuwabara. Pode ir escolher outro lugar para ficar. Por hoje o terraço é meu._ – Ficou esperando uma resposta. Essas horas o 2° maior delinquente da escola já estaria tentando arrumar briga. Afinal, apanhar de Yusuke era uma das principais ocupações de Kuwabara. Esperou mais um pouco e não obteve nenhuma resposta. Estranho. - _Ô filhote de cruz credo, o gato comeu a sua língua?_

 _\- Oie!_ – respondeu uma voz feminina. O rapaz praguejou. Estava bom demais para ser verdade. O desgraçado do Koenma nunca deixaria ele quieto por um mês. Não fazia nem duas semanas que voltara da última missão. Abriu um dos olhos e viu que a menina de cabelos azuis estava com o uniforme de sua escola, usando uma expressão felina. – _Quanto tempo Yusuke!_

 _-Bem que eu ficaria feliz em nunca mais te ver de novo_ – resmungou – _Não sei qual é a sua ideia de passagem de tempo, ou a do Koenma, mas um mês de férias deveria ter 30 dias._

 _\- Hohoho. –_ A menina estava tentando disfarçar, mas no fundo sabia que Yusuke estava certo. Ele estava trabalhando direto ultimamente, e mal estava tendo tempo de se recuperar das lutas _. – Bem. Hoje eu trouxe novidades para você. Tenho certeza de que já estava entediado. É uma missão beeem simples. Você vai com uma equipe. Pode até chamar o Kuwabara se quiser!_

 _\- Simples? –_ o rapaz estava desconfiado. Por que uma missão simples iria precisar de uma equipe? E por que teria que chamar o peso morto do Kuwabara? Decidiu sentar, e encarou Botan. _– Se é simples que posso dar conta sozinho._

 _\- Sabe o que é Yusuke... –_ a garota desviou o olhar, e começou a fazer gestos inquietos com as mãos, como se estivesse pensando no que falar. De repente o rosto dela se iluminou. Como se tivesse arrumado uma desculpa, quer dizer, solução para a questão. _– É para facilitar a sua vida. Com mais pessoas você vai acabar mais rápido._

 _\- Se é rapidez que você quer, por que levar o Kuwabara?_

 _\- É que a sensibilidade espiritual dele tem sido muito útil nas missões. Pensa só o trabalhão que ele pode te poupar!_

 _\- Que inferno. Independentemente do que eu fale você e aquele moleque já decidiram tudo. –_ resmungou.

 _-Ótimo Yusuke! Me encontre perto da estação com o Kuwabara assim que a aula acabar, que daí eu dou mais detalhes da missão. –_ Botan fez com que seu remo aparecesse, e subiu nele _. –Adeusinho. Até daqui a pouco!_

Yusuke viu a garota partir. Mesmo estando contrariado, decidiu tentar relaxar e cochilar de volta. Sabe-se lá onde era essa nova missão, e quando poderia dormir de volta. Arrumou uma posição confortável, e quando estava quase dormindo, ouviu uma voz ao longe.

 _-YUSUKE!_ – ou melhor, não tão longe assim. Keiko já havia subido as escadas. E estava vindo com um passo furioso em sua direção – _Yusuke Urameshi. O que você está pensando? Normalmente você nem vem para a escola, e quando vem não aparece na aula? Você quer reprovar direto por causa das suas faltas?_

Keiko continuou falando. E por experiência, sabia que seria menos doloroso para ele deixar Keiko extravasar, antes de responder qualquer coisas. Suspirou. O que havia de errado com as mulheres hoje? Só podia ser um maldito complô contra ele. Tudo que ele queria era um cochilo, sem preocupações. Agora teria que arrastar o idiota do Kuwabara para estação e viajar para onde judas perdeu as botas. Queria muito conhecer outros detetives sobrenaturais. Quem sabe se montassem um sindicato poderiam reivindicar algumas coisas, como folgas e horários de trabalho com Koenma. Talvez até um salário...

- _YUSUKE! Você está prestando atenção no que eu estou te falando? Você precisa ser mais responsável! E..._

O garoto suspirou. Hoje iria ser um longo dia.

* * *

Os três jovens desceram do ônibus em um local deserto, uma rodovia, próxima de uma extensa área de floresta densa. De acordo com Botan, o desaparecimento de humanos nas cidades próximas fez com que Koenma desconfiasse de alguma atividade envolvendo yokais, ainda mais quando passou-se algum tempo sem encontrarem nenhum rastro dos humanos desaparecidos. Koenma enviou alguns subordinados para descobrirem o que estava acontecendo, e aparentemente, existe um clube de apostas envolvendo humanos e yokais na região. O clube é antigo, conseguiu passar desapercebido por mais de 15 anos, mas houve uma recente mudança na direção, e isso deve ter gerado o deslize do sumiço. A esperança de que esses humanos estivessem vivos era nula.

Como já estava anoitecendo, a sensibilidade espiritual de Kuwabara seria essencial para guiar a equipe pela mata, e ele foi convencido a ajudar, simplesmente pelo fato de que _"um homem de verdade não iria deixar humanos indefesos serem atacados"._ Agora, Yusuke, Hiei e Kurama estavam nessa por que deviam ao pirralho. O primeiro por ter ressuscitado (depois de ter morrido por erro do pessoal lá de cima), e os outros dois, por ainda estarem pagando pelo crime do roubo dos artefatos. Yusuke sempre achara Hiei, e principalmente, Kurama inteligentes, mas vendo que os dois estavam virando piões do Koema, estava começando a rever seus conceitos. Era isso, ou acreditar que aquele mané de chupeta era muito mais inteligente do que aparentava ser, e essa ideia era assustadora.

 _\- O Kurama e o Hiei ficaram de encontrar com a gente aqui._ – A menina de cabelos azuis olhou ao redor, onde haviam quilômetros e mais quilômetros de vegetação. Suspirou. – _Mas nós nunca definimos onde exatamente era "aqui"._

 _-UWAAAA –_ gritou Kuwabara quando viu um vulto preto aparecer repentinamente na sua frente. Yusuke riu.

 _-Ah. Vejam eles chegaram!_ – Botan disse em um tom alegre, vendo Hiei em frente à Kuwabara, e Kurama se aproximando do grupo. – _Agora podemos começar!_

 _\- Boa Tarde pessoal! -_ Cumprimentou Kurama.

 _\- Hm. Vocês demoraram –_ comentou a "sombra preta", vulgo Hiei.

\- _Ô seu nanico. Será que tem como você deixar de fazer essas aparições? –_ reclamou Kuwabara, que recebeu somente um olhar cortante como resposta.

 _\- Fala a verdade Kuwabara. Você ficou com medinho é? –_ zombou Urameshi. _– Acho que homens de verdade não ficam com medo de sombras._

 _\- Cale a boca Urameshi. Eu não fiquei com medo. Só me surpreendi._

 _\- Aham. Sei disso._

 _\- Vocês tem certeza que um mongoloide que se assusta com a sua própria sombra deveria ver com gente? –_ Hiei falou para Kurama, Botan e Yusuke, ignorando Kuwabara de propósito.

 _\- Olhe aqui seu..._

 _-MENINOS. –_ Gritou Botan. Todos os olhos se voltaram para ela. _– Bem, como estamos todos aqui, só gostaria de esclarecer alguns pontos. Não foi possível encontrar nenhum sinal de energia humana no local, logo o objetivo de vocês é desmantelar o clube de apostas fazendo o maior estrago possível, enquanto eu aproveito a distração para descobrir o que aconteceu com os humanos._

 _\- Opa. Essa parte de causar estrago é comigo mesmo! –_ exclamou Yusuke. – _Keiko falou tanto no meu ouvido hoje que to precisando socar a cara de alguém para desestressar._

 _\- Isso se eu deixar alguém para você Urameshi_ – Falou Kuwabara.

 _\- Se acalmem. Não conhecemos o lugar certo do estabelecimento, nem sabemos o nível da segurança do local. Por isso devemos proceder com cui..._

 _\- Vamos parando com esse blábláblá aí Botan. Já que me tiraram das minhas férias, agora eu quero um pouco de ação!_ – interrompeu Yusuke.

 _\- Finalmente alguém falou algo que preste._ – disse Hiei com um sorriso de lado. - _Quero acabar logo com essa missão besta._

Botan tentou explicar novamente a situação em que se encontravam, mas sem sucesso. Kurama tentou acrescentar que investigou o local com suas plantas, e existem resquícios de Yokais no local, mas Yusuke e Kuwabara acabaram discutindo, e quando o último apontou a direção em que achava que o clube estava, acabaram saindo correndo, para ver quem chegava por primeiro no local. Hiei desapareceu, deixando apenas Kurama e Botan no local.

O rapaz ruivo não sabia se achava a imaturidade de seus colegas pitoresca, de maneira característica de jovens, ou simplesmente enfadonha. Possivelmente, hoje estava tendendo mais para o última opção. Afinal, ele era Yoko, um yokai com 1000 anos de idade, e todos alí, incluindo a Shinigami, eram criancinhas se comparado com ele. Suspirou. O que precisava aturar para continuar sua vida pacífica como Minamino?

* * *

Três horas depois, Kurama e Botan estavam próximos a arena. Evitaram maiores brigas, por isso chegaram antes dos outros. Pouco tempo depois, Hiei foi a encontro deles, com uma atitude _blasé_ e sem nenhum aranhão. A primeira vista, as pessoas iriam pensar que Hiei era maduro e sensato, e não cedia a provocações menores. Mas na verdade, Kurama sabia que ele era um _tsundere_ esquentadinho, não muito melhor que os outros dois rapazes da equipe. Não demorava muito para entrar nas competições e provocações dele. E mesmo que Hiei negasse, Kurama sabia que ele, bem, bem no fundo, respeitava Yusuke, e achava a presença de Kuwabara tolerável.

O grupo ficou esperando mais meia hora até os últimos membros da equipe aparecerem. Os dois estavam esbaforidos, com o uniforme rasgado, e gritando um com o outro. Até aí, nada fora do normal. Como os dois gastaram um pouco de energia lutando contra os yokais menores da floresta, foi possível manter eles parados por dez minutos para ouvirem o plano elaborado por Botan e Kurama. Durante o tempo em que ficaram esperando, os dois puderam observar a movimentação do local, e assim decidir como proceder. O edifício tinha um formato circular, como se imitasse uma arena, e era alto o suficiente para ter uns 3 ou 4 andares. Havia uma porta dupla bem grande e praticamente nenhuma janela, também havia um heliporto, que deveria ser como os clientes chegavam no estabelecimento.

Ficou acordado que os 4 rapazes iriam partir para dentro do prédio, pela porta da frente e enfrentar qualquer Yokai que estivesse no local, atraindo toda a atenção para o grupo. Enquanto isso Botan tentaria achar alguma sala de comando, para buscar maiores informações sobre o local. Seria importante encontrar possíveis clientes do local, bem como o grupo que está administrando o "Clube" de apostas atualmente. Botan havia deixada um comunicador com Kurama, no caso de haver algum imprevisto.

Os rapazes entraram, ou melhor, explodiram, a porta da frente, e com isso começou o caos. Botan se aproveitou disso para sair de maneira despercebida. Suas missões como assistente de detive sobrenatural a ensinaram como ser discreta, e sumir em situações como essa. Felizmente, o layout interno do prédio era bem simples. Diferente do que eles previram anteriormente, o prédio tinha apenas dois andares com pé direito alto, possivelmente para acomodar os Yokais maiores. No centro do prédio ficava a arena de lutas, que ficava visível para os dois andares. No primeiro piso, haviam algumas celas, e instalações para a vivencia dos Yokais que "geriam" o estabelecimento, enquanto no andar de cima, haviam camarotes, onde os "apostadores" poderiam assistir as lutas. A única coisa curiosa, foi que a garota percebeu que haviam alguns elevadores espalhados. Era estranho que um prédio com dois pisos tivessem tantos elevadores.

A busca de Botan foi infrutífera. Por mais que tivesse conseguido transitar pelo prédio sem atrair a atenção de nenhum Yokai, não conseguiu encontrar nada que se assemelhasse à uma sala de controle, ou uma administração. Suspirou. Koenma-sama iria ficar irritado. Decidiu que era melhor encontrar os rapazes, e ver o "progresso" que eles fizeram nesse meio tempo. Afinal, conseguia ouvir os barulhos, mas isso não ajudava realmente a encontrar o grupo, uma vez que o local era grande.

\- _Kurama, não consegui encontrar nada por aqui. Esse local parece não ser administrado por ninguém, ou talvez a central seja em outro local._ – A garota falou de maneira desanimada, observando que atrás de Kurama, Hiei estava despedaçando um Yukai que se assemelhava à um ogro, e mais ao fundo podia ver Yusuke e Kuwabara discutindo e lutando ao mesmo tempo. Viu a quantidade de corpos caídos. Suspirou. Esse lugar realmente tinha muito mais seguranças do que o esperado. _– Onde vocês estão?_

 _\- Estamos terminando de limpar o primeiro andar. Vamos tentar entrar na arena agora. Parece que eles liberam os Yokais que estavam nas celas. –_ Botan percebeu que Kurama estava se movendo, já que um grupo de yokais foi ataca-lo. – _Os Yokais aqui são fracos. Mas eles estão em grande quantidade. Tenha cuidado._

Kurama desligou o comunicador. Botan desceu as escadas e sentiu um forte cheiro de sangue. E com isso ela foi seguindo a trilha de corpos. Como uma variante mais macabra da história de João e Maria. Fez uma careta. Só esperava não encontrar nenhuma bruxa má no caminho.

* * *

\- _Ei Urameshi. Já derrotei 43. Duvido que você consiga superar. –_ Sorriu Kuwabara. Ele havia aprendido a aumentar e diminuir o tamanho da sua Reiken, então era fácil empalar dois ou três adversários em de uma única vez. Isso fazia com que Yusuke, que só conseguia enfrentar um adversário por vez, ficasse em desvantagem.

 _-Ah é. Vamos ver isso aí._ – O garoto analisou o local, e percebeu que o número de adversários diminuiu significativamente, mas achou o que estava procurando. _– LEIGAN!_

E com isso explodiu 3 em uma única vez. Viu que Leigan ricocheteou na parede. Há. Agora ele e Kuwabara estavam empatados. Agora era só tentar manter o ritmo que ia vencer esse cara achatada. Yusuke olhou ao redor, agora a arena estava sem nenhum Yokai vivo, possivelmente Hiei e Kurama acabaram com os últimos. Mas ainda conseguia sentir algumas presenças no andar de cima.

 _\- Ei, malditos. Desçam até aqui. Queremos terminar a limpeza._

 _\- Urameshi. Esses aí de cima são meus!_ – bradou Kuwabara.

 _\- Idiota. Isso aqui não é uma competição. Mas se fosse, você já teria perdido. –_ zombou Hiei.

 _\- Como assim, seu nanico?_

 _\- Além de burro, você também é surdo?_

Com a poeira baixando, Kurama percebeu que o grupo de Yokais no andar superior estavam segurando algo que se assemelhava à uma garota humana. Mas achou que era uma ilusão criada por eles, ou talvez um demônio que conseguia mudar de forma. Afinal, as únicas presenças humanas que conseguia sentir no local pertenciam à Kuwabara e Yusuke. Até que sentiu um cheiro de sangue diferente. Não pertencia aos humanos de sua equipe. Mas também não era sangue de um Yokai. Droga. A garota realmente era humana. Tinha que chamar a atenção dos seus colegas. Ela já estava bem ferida. Não ia aguentar muito mais.

 _\- Se acalmem. Olhem lá. –_ interviu Kurama. Esperava que eles entendessem sem que precisasse falar ou sinalizar. Hiei também devia ter um olfato apurado, mas Kuwabara e Yusuke não possuíam essa característica. Viu o demônio que se assemelhava à um réptil e tinha quase três metros de altura se aproximar da borda da arena, e trazer uma garra ao pescoço da menina, que tentou disfarçar uma careta de dor.

\- _É isso aí. Se movam e a garotinha vai virar picadinho. Ou melhor. Por favor, nos ataquem. Se ela virar uma casualidade desta invasão, nosso chefe não vai se incomodar quando nós a devorarmos. Logo depois de acabarmos om vocês._

O chefe lagarto terminou sua sentença gargalhando. Não tinha como ser um vilão mais cliché, pensou Yusuke. O que fazia tudo mais ridículo era pensar um sub-yokai como aquele, achava que poderia derrotar o grupo, mesmo com uma refém. Decidiu brincar um pouco com eles, enquanto os distraía, para que Kurama pensasse em algum plano.

 _\- Não sei não. Koenma só pediu para virmos aqui acabar com o seu clubinho de lutas ilegais. Não disse nada sobre resgatar menininhas. Logo, ela não é nossa responsabilidade seu mané! Tenho cara de quem trabalha de graça?_

Yusuke lançou um Leigan, e errou o grupo de propósito. Nesse interim, o grupo se olhou, e cada um soube do seu papel. Era estranho pensar que eles se conheciam a tão pouco tempo, mas já tinham formado uma dinâmica sobre como agir. Enquanto Yusuke e Kurama distraiam os yokais, Hiei iria resgatar a menina, já que era mais rápido. Kuwabara ficaria de apoio para o caso de algo dar errado. Foi possível ver o líder do grupo de demônios ficar sem reação.

 _\- Como assim? Aquele pirralho do Koema não está interessado na segurança dela?_

- _Bem, Koenma-sama mandou nós destruirmos o grupo de lutas clandestino. Ele não deu nenhuma instrução sobre como proceder com possíveis reféns. –_ Kurama sorriu. Havia achado a sentença anterior estranha. Tinha algo de importante nessa menina? _– Na falta de instruções, nós vamos seguir com o plano mais simples. Ou seja, não temos interesse em refém nenhum._

 _\- Kurama, tem que falar em termos mais simples. O QI deles deve ser menor que o do Kuwabara._ – zombou Yusuke. – _Hey, desçam aqui. Quero terminar logo isso, e ir para casa. Ou espera. Vocês estão com medinho?_

O grupo de Yokais ficou inquieto. Hiei já deveria estar pronto para agir. Até que o inesperado aconteceu. Viram a menina se desvencilhar dos demônios, e se jogar para a arena, bem no instante que Hiei começou a retalhar o grupo. Kurama gelou. Não sabia se Hiei seria rápido o bastante. Gritou para o rapaz tentar segurar a menina. No estado em que a ela se encontrava, dificilmente conseguiria sobreviver o impacto. Mesmo se eles a pegassem antes de atingir o piso.

Hiei escutou Kurama gritar, e percebeu que a pirralha tinha decidido se matar. Ótimo. Teria que tentar salvar uma suicida em queda livre. Por isso detestava humanos. Tão frágeis, e ao mesmo tempo tão idiotas. Conseguiu pegar ela em queda livre. A humana estava em um estado deplorável, com sangue seco no cabelo desgrenhado, e diversas feridas. Mas se tivesse que escolher, diria que o mais preocupante era o hematoma que estava se formando na testa dela. Em um Yokai não significaria muita coisa. Mas para um humano poderia ser fatal. Tentou aterrissar de maneira suave, de forma que não a impactasse muito. Pensou que ela havia desmaiado, até perceber um par de olhos o fitando. Sentiu uma raiva súbita neste instante. Ela fizera Hiei ter que correr mais do que o necessário para tentar salvar sua vida inútil.

 _\- Sua imbecil. –_ rosnou. Em sua visão periférica, percebeu Botan saindo do seu esconderijo e se aproximando.

 _\- Ei Hiei, como ela está?_ – Ele tentou deixar a garota em uma posição sentada, para que Botan pudesse analisá-la, ignorando totalmente o desconforto dela. - _Calma, acho melhor deixar ela quieta por enquanto... Mas Koenma-sama não disse nada de resgatar ninguém. Por que será que a mantinham cativa aqui?_

 _\- Por que manter uma fêmea em cativeiro em um lugar de lutas ilegais? –_ Hiei falou de maneira irônica. Ela poderia facilmente ser usada como um "prêmio" para os lutadores da arena.

 _-Mas ela é humana... eles não iam a deixar viva tanto tempo... –_ respondeu Botan em um muxoxo. O resto dos rapazes se aproximaram.

 _\- Caramba. Por pouco achei que o Hiei não ia conseguir ser rápido o suficiente._ – exclamou Yusuke. Quando olhou para ela soltou um assobio _– Rapaz, esses miseráveis fizeram um estrago e tanto. Ela está horrível._

 _\- Acho que precisamos ir embora. Ela claramente precisa de cuidados médicos. E nós já acabamos aqui. –_ falou Kurama, enquanto o grupo permanecia alheio às tentativas de comunicação da menina. – _Hiei, você consegue carregar ela?_ – Hiei soltou um grunido. Ele não gostou da ideia. Mesmo assim Kurama continuou. Eles não podiam perder tempo para salvar a menina. Levá-la para um hospital seria complicado, e somente Botan não conseguiria curá-la. Então lembrou da mestra de Yusuke. Genkai não iria gostar nada de levarem uma menina moribunda até ela, mas talvez essa fosse a única opção para não atraírem atenção desnecessária. E também precisavam investigar a "falta de presença" da menina. _\- Talvez seja melhor não a mover muito. Acho melhor você levá-la até Genkai._

A menina que continuava no chão, com as costas apoiadas por Hiei, tentou se sentar, e então caiu para sua posição inicial, fazendo uma expressão de dor. Isso fez com que os cinco voltassem sua atenção para ela. Viram a garota movimentar os lábios, mas quase não saia nenhum som.

 _\- Vocês conseguiram ouvir alguma coisa?_ – perguntou Yusuke. – _Será que ela não bate bem das ideias?_

 _\- Ai Yusuke. Ela só deve estar em choque... Provavelmente._ – falou Botan.

 _\- Hiei –_ Kurama disse em tom de alerta. Ele conseguiu distinguir o que a menina falara. Mas precisava de confirmação. Por isso precisava dos poderes telepatas de Hiei. Viu o mesmo ativar o Jigan, e a menina dormir. Passou pouco segundos, e Kurama recebeu uma confirmação silenciosa por parte do outro yokai. Droga. Tinha o pressentimento que esse era o inicio de uma situação muito problemática.

* * *

 **Heyy! Quanto tempo! Muuuito obrigada pelas reviews. Fiquei bem feliz ^.^**

 **Nos últimos meses, muitas coisas aconteceram. Faculdade, estágio, TCC, publicação de artigos ... e por isso fiquei sem cabeça para escrever qualquer coisa por lazer. Mas pretendo melhorar. Não prometo atualizar semanalmente, mas ao menos uma vez por mês. Também vou tentar reviver minha outra fic, que é uma UA de Naruto. Se quiserem dar uma olhada e me dar um feedback depois, vai ser muito bem vindo.**

 **Sobre Lua Escarlate... A principio pretendo fazer várias fics com poucos capítulos, de forma que cada uma seja um arco da minha história. E pode, ou não acompanhar o anime. Vou tentar encaixar Lua Escarlate depois do resgate da Yukina, por que o grupo está mais em sintonia, e antes do desafio do Koguro e o Torneio das Trevas.**

 **Até a próxima!**


	3. 02 - E ela acordou

**02 - E ela acordou...**

Acordou com um barulho. Como se alguém estivesse abrindo ou fechando uma porta. Por experiência, descobriu que nunca era bom abrir os olhos de imediato, sendo sempre melhor esperar para compreender a situação em que se encontrava. E a sua condição física não era nem um pouco boa. Tudo doía, o que tornava difícil de se concentrar. Ao menos, dessa vez conseguia sentir que estava deitada em um futon, e aparentemente não tinha nenhum aparelho ligado ao seu corpo, monitorando sua condição. Conseguia ouvir vozes ao fundo. Tentou se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos antes de desmaiar. O laboratório. Os guardas. A batalha. O estranho com olhos escarlates...

Não conseguia levantar ainda, mas considerou seguro abrir os olhos. De sua posição deitada, pode perceber que o local que em estava lembrava muito uma casa em estilo japonês, quase como um templo. Ao menos cheirava como um. Mas se fosse um templo ela conseguiria sentir alguma energia espiritual, e no momento não sentia absolutamente nada. E isso estava a apavorando. Não se sentia dopada como no laboratório, logo não era para seus sentidos estarem abafados. Droga. Não conseguia nem sentir a energia das pessoas no aposento próximo ao dela. O que estava acontecendo?

Conseguia ouvir as vozes cada vez mais próximas a ela. Não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Sem seus poderes e com seu corpo debilitado, estava indefesa. Esse era um ambiente novo, e uma condição diferente. Não estava amarada, nem conectada a nenhum equipamento. Na dúvida, decidiu fingir dormir e ver como seus novos carcereiros iriam se portar.

 _\- Ela ainda não acordou... –_ era uma voz feminina. Reconhecia de algum lugar. Lembrou da garota irritante de cabelos azuis. _– É uma pena._

Conseguia menina conseguiu ouvir cinco pessoas no quarto. Precisava ouvir mais da conversa deles para entender a situação em que se encontrava, ou quantos dias haviam se passado.

- _Ela está acordada Botan. -_ falou uma mulher mais velha. A menina gelou. Velha miserável. Como ela descobriu? – _Pode parar de fingir agora. Você poderia ter passado despercebida se a sua respiração não tivesse acelerado quando nós estramos no quarto. Mas ainda é muito cedo para uma criança tentar me enganar._

 _\- Nossa velhota, tá afiada hein. Eu nem tinha percebido_. – essa voz ela reconhecia. Era o menino louco que havia atirado nela. _– Ei bela adormecida. Pode ir abrindo esses olhos. Precisamos falar com você._

Não tinha mais como evitar, então com um suspiro, abriu os olhos. Tentou se sentar, mas tudo doía.

 _\- Calma. Não precisa se mover_. – era uma voz que ela também já conhecia. O rapaz ruivo e sensato (comparado com os demais). Percebeu que ele sentou no chão, próximo do futon. Nisso, involuntariamente, seu corpo tentou se afastar dele. Não estava com seus poderes, mas todos os seus instintos gritavam "perigo". O rapaz devia ser mais do que aparentava. – _Nem ficar com medo. Você já saiu daquele lugar. Agora, para poder te ajudar, e aos outros que nós encontramos, vamos precisar da sua ajuda. Primeiro, você entende o que estou dizendo?_

A garota estava odiando o tom lento com que ele estava falando. E era desconfortável ficar tentando encarar a ele e os demais da posição sentada que em que se encontrava. Não era uma invalida, e precisava estudar o local em que estava para buscar uma forma de escapar. Reuniu coragem, e se sentou, reprimindo um grito. Não entendia por que sentia uma dor lacerante na nuca. Não lembrava de nenhum trauma nessa região.

 _\- Ei, você ainda está se recuperando. Não faça movimentos bruscos. –_ falou a "Botan", que logo veio se sentar próximo dela, com o intuito de ajudá-la, apoiando suas costas. Não se sentia confortável com uma desconhecida tão próxima, em um momento vulnerável, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito. – _Aqui, tente tomar um pouco de água._

Segurou o copo d'água, e observou a sala. Ainda bem que fez isso, pois percebeu que haviam seis pessoas no cômodo, e não cinco, como havia pensado anteriormente. Voltou sua atenção ao copo de água, sabia que precisava se hidratar, mas o receio de ser dopada era maior. Voltou sua atenção para o ruivo.

- _Eu entendo. –_ droga. Sua voz estava muito rouca e baixa.

 _\- Tome a água. –_ a voz veio do canto oposto do quarto. Era o rapaz de olhos escarlates. Lembrava que se não fosse por ele, sua condição física seria bem pior. Observou que ele estava usando uma faixa na testa. Droga. Em seu torpor no laboratório, tinha ignorado totalmente o fato dele ter três olhos. Agora sabia que estava lidando com Yokais. Viu o rapaz sorrindo com escárnio. – _Ninguém aqui precisa de drogas para te manter sob controle. Você já se pôs em um estado deplorável sozinha._

Mas como ele sabia? Lembrou de como foi posta para dormir logo após o seu "resgate". Ele deveria ser um telepata. Um dos seus inimigos naturais.

 _\- Eu não quero ele lendo a minha mente. –_ falou antes que pudesse pensar direito. Odiava telepatas. Sempre considerou sua mente sagrada. Ao longo desses anos conseguiu se manter sã, e muitas vezes, seus pensamentos foram seu único refúgio. Com seus poderes conseguia bloquear intromissões, mas agora não tinha como fazer alguma coisa. Encarou o ruivo. _– Se ele for remexer a minha mente, eu não vou colaborar com vocês._

Viu o sorriso de escarnio do telepata aumentar e o ruivo suspirou.

 _\- Hiei... não é para deixá-la mais estressada._

- _Hm. Como se eu quisesse ler a mente de uma humana inútil. Mas como você pode ver, ela está com uma linha de raciocínio normal. Pode começar o interrogatório. –_ "Hiei" virou o rosto, e passou a ignorar a ação na sala. A garota estava irritada, mas acreditou que ele não estava interessado em nada que estava acontecendo, logo, sua mente estava em segurança no momento.

 _\- Eu sei que você deve ter várias perguntas, mas antes disso, precisamos que responda algumas coisas..._

 _\- Kurama, será que não é melhor chamar o Koenma-sama? Ele que está encabeçando a operação. –_ disse Botan.

\- _Acho que Koenma-sama já está muito ocupado lidando com a situação no mundo espiritual. Acredito que precisamos das informações o mais rápido possível para começar a agir no mundo humano._

 _\- Concordo com o Kurama_. – se pronunciou o cara com cabelo estranho. A menina não o conhecia muito bem, mas podia ver que ele estava com uma expressão dura no rosto. Sua experiência com pessoas dizia que ele havia entrado em contato com algo que mudara sua percepção do mundo. É nessas horas que humanos amadurecem e vão perdendo a fé nos outros. Sentiu simpatia pelo rapaz. Ela mesmo já passara por isso inúmeras vezes, até perder a fé em tudo e em todos. Esse era um caminho sem volta. Suspirou.

 _\- Sou Mirai Okumura. Tenho 14 anos._ – começou a ceder informações sobre a sua identidade falsa. Estava cansada e queria acabar com isso logo. Estranhamente confiava no rapaz de cabelo estranho, e isto fez com que relaxasse um pouco. – _O que mais vocês precisam saber?_

Aparentemente surpreendeu as pessoas do cômodo. Talvez eles esperassem que ela agisse como uma menininha normal e começasse a chorar. Decidiu tomar um gole de água enquanto esperava eles decidirem o que perguntar.

- _Você estava a quanto tempo no laboratório? –_ Perguntou "Kurama".

 _\- Não sei._ – ficou esperando a próxima pergunta, até perceber que ele queria um complemento à sua resposta. _– Só consigo me lembrar de ter tido um dia normal e ir dormir. Isto foi na segunda-feira, dia 12. A próxima vez que acordei já estava no laboratório. Que dia é hoje?_

 _\- O que você lembra sobre o laboratório? -_ Perguntou a mulher mais velha, ignorando totalmente a sua pergunta.

 _\- Como eu já disse, acordei lá. Não me lembro de ser transportada, ou raptada da minha casa. Agora, se vocês puderem me dizer que dia é hoje, e quanto tempo passei desacordada..._

 _\- Mirai-chan... nós queremos só saber sobre o que você se lembra. Qualquer informação que nós te dermos agora, pode afetar sua memória. Depois vamos responder todas as suas perguntas._ – interrompeu Botan com um tom excessivamente agradável. Decidiu que a garota de cabelos azuis a irritava. Muito. Mas por enquanto, iria responder as perguntas deles, ocultando o que fosse conveniente.

- _Acordei em uma sala fechada, estava conectada à vários equipamentos, fingi que estava dormindo quando escutei pessoas entrando no quarto. Era um homem, "Sasaki-sensei", e uma mulher, "Ageha". Eles me conectaram a uma máquina que iria retirar meu sangue a cada duas horas, e o homem decidiu ir retirando aos poucos o sedativo, para que eu acordasse logo. Não lembro exatamente o que foi dito, mas aparentemente eles trabalhavam para uma terceira pessoa, que enviava "cobaias" para serem testadas. Entendi que utilizavam Yokais como guardas, e que haviam outras "cobaias" como eu, e no final todos que não morriam durante os experimentos viravam comida. Fim._

 _\- Eles disseram mais alguma coisa sobre esse cliente, ou o que eles queriam monitorar em você?_ – Kurama perguntou. Fez a notação mental de que ele era a pessoa esperta do grupo. Esperto e sensato. O rapaz ruivo pode apresentar perigo a ela.

- _Nada que eu esteja ciente._

 _\- E como é que você sabe da existência dos Yokais? Tô achando muito estranha essa sua calma toda_ – perguntou Yusuke. Drogaaaaa. Esqueceu de esconder essa parte. Teria que dar um jeito de maquiar situação.

 _\- Normalmente eu vejo seres espirituais. Depois de algum tempo, você começa a entender como diferenciar um espirito errante de um demônio. -_ Mirai decidiu que não era tão raro assim humanos que viam espíritos, então posar como uma menina sensitiva não seria tão difícil. Viu que alguns esboçaram surpresa, mas o primeiro a se pronunciar foi Kurama.

 _\- Bem, isso vai facilitar a nossa explicação sobre certos, hum, aspectos da sua situação..._

* * *

 **Dois dias atrás**

Essa missão acabara sendo mais desconcertante do que o imaginado por qualquer um do grupo. Primeiramente por descobrirem que o clube de lutas era uma fachada para um laboratório que realizava teste em seres humanos. Não conseguiram descobrir maiores detalhes, uma vez que todos que trabalharam no local conseguiram fugir, ou estavam mortos. Além da menina humana encontrada ao explorarem o local, descobriram andares subterrâneos que continham mais humanos. O curioso de toda a situação foi que não conseguiam sentir nenhuma energia espiritual vinda desses humanos, e por não ter precedentes, precisaram avisar Koenma-sama. Os humanos encontrados eram jovens e estavam mentalmente instáveis, o que tornou o resgate mais difícil do que inicialmente haviam imaginado. Por incrível que pareça, a humana suicida era a mais sã entre as cobaias humanas, de acordo com Hiei.

Concluiu-se que o mais importante era identificar os humanos, e tentar reestabelecer suas condições físicas e mentais, porém isso era algo muito além da capacidade do detetive sobrenatural e seus colegas. Botan pediu reforços para o mundo espiritual para que os humanos fossem encaminhados para uma equipe mais especializadas que eles. Agora restava saber se manteriam a menina que salvaram no mundo humano, para interrogações, ou se a enviariam para o mundo espiritual. No momento estavam no templo da Genkai para discutir o assunto.

 _\- Eu já vi alguns Yokais e Sacerdotes bem treinados mascararem a sua presença, mas apenas durante um curto espaço de tempo. Vocês trouxeram a menina para mim à 6 horas, e até agora o estado dela se mantém o mesmo._ – falou a mestra de Yusuke. – _Não tem como uma criança sem treinamento se manter desta forma inconscientemente. Qual é a condição dos outros que vocês encontraram?_

 _\- Foram encontrados no total 13 humanos, que, de acordo com os médicos do mundo espiritual, variam entre 10 e 18 anos. Eles foram levados pelo pelos médicos do mundo espiritual, já que estavam sem reação. Nenhum apresentava algum sinal de energia espiritual. –_ respondeu Kurama.

 _\- Koenma-sama teve que preparar uma ala especial para os humanos no mundo espiritual. As coisas estão bem complicadas por lá. –_ falou Botan. – _O humor dele está péssimo por toda papelada que ele está tendo que assinar. Aiai..._

 _\- Então tudo que podemos fazer agora é esperar..._ \- disse Kuwabara.

Botan bateu palmas para chamar atenção dos presentes.

 _\- Gente, acho que agora não podemos fazer mais nada. Vou ficar com a Genkai para monitorar a menina que encontramos, e quando ela acordar, ou eu tiver novas ordens do Koenma-sama, vou chamar vocês._

 _\- Certo. Acho que eu e Hiei podemos tentar nossas fontes para descobrir se existe algum artefato demoníaco que sumo com a presença espiritual de humanos. –_ completou Kurama.

\- _Não me inclua nos seus planos. Ao que me consta, minha participação era até desmantelar o "clube". Não vou perder meu tempo com seres humanos._

 _\- Hiei, que falta de visão._ – falou Yusuke em tom jocoso de desaprovação, antes que Kurama pudesse intervir – _E criatividade. Você tem que pensar no futuro e nas possibilidades. Se realmente existir um modo de ocultar totalmente a energia espiritual, vai ser muito mais fácil de você realizar os seus furtos e..._

Yusuke foi interrompido por um soco de Genkai.

- _Qual é o seu problema velhota!? –_ exclamou um Yusuke esfregando a região machucada.

 _\- Yusuke... você é um detetive espiritual. Aja como tal._

 _\- E então Hiei? –_ perguntou Kurama, já sabendo a resposta. Yusuke podia ter feito a sugestão brincando, mas sabia que Hiei iria observar toda a situação com outro viés agora. Na pior das hipóteses, caso realmente achem o artefato, é só destruí-lo antes que Hiei possa pôr as mãos nele. Mas até lá, ganharam mais uma pessoa para trabalhar no caso.

 _\- Hm. –_ fez-se uma pausa, onde todos estavam olhando para Hiei. – _Não posso prometer nada em relação aos meus contatos. Qualquer coisa, aviso vocês._

E com isso Hiei sumiu. Kurama estava tentando segurar a risada. Quem diria Yusuke, com seu jeito de malandro, iria dominar a arte de manipular Hiei em tão pouco tempo? Humanos sempre o surpreendiam.

 _\- Acho que todos podem ir para casa. Qualquer alteração, eu vou comunicando vocês. –_ Disse Botan, e todos foram para suas casas.

Acabaram sendo convocados ao templo dois dias após a invasão ao clube. As notícias não eram animadoras. Aparentemente, cinco dos humanos resgatados haviam entrado em coma por causas desconhecidas, e ao longo desses dois dias, quatro morreram. Os que não entraram em coma estavam enlouquecidos, e tiveram que ser sedados. Hiei e Kurama também não conseguiram achar nenhuma informação sobre o que poderia ter causado a falta de presença espiritual.

Ou seja, precisavam da garota que resgataram. Caso fosse necessário, Hiei ou Genkai iriam forçar o despertar dela para que pudessem fazer perguntas. Entraram no quarto em que a menina estava desacordada. A aparência dela estava bem melhor do que a de quando a resgataram, agora, sem todo o sangue e sujeira, dava para ter uma noção da aparência dela. Ela tinha a pele realmente pálida e cabelos carmesim, que podiam facilmente ser confundidos com a cor de sangue. Ela era pequena e magra, o que fazia com que os hematomas e as bandagens se destacassem ainda mais.

Botan queria que a garota tivesse acordado por conta própria, forçar o despertar dela iria apenas trazer mais estresse para o corpo que já estava fatigado. Só que precisavam de respostas. E estavam correndo contra o tempo.

Kuwabara estava horrorizado com a situação. Tinha visto coisas ruins. Mas julgava que os piores casos eram similares ao de Yukina. Agora, ver jovens sendo mortos por causa de experimentos feitos por humanos, era outro nível. E não ajudava o fato de estar olhando para uma menina que era a prova viva disto tudo. Ele era contra acordarem ela para uma seção de questionamento. Alguém que passou por tudo isto deveria ficar em paz para poder se curar. As vezes achava que era a única pessoa com alguma sensibilidade no grupo.

Kurama ficava se perguntando em como deveria lidar com a garota depois que ela acordasse. Meninas nessa idade são muito sentimentais. Possivelmente teria que lidar com muito choro e histeria antes de conseguir algumas respostas válidas. Estava ponderando se deveria dar carta branca para Hiei ler a mente dela assim que ela acordasse, e logo depois pô-la para dormir. Yusuke e Kuwabara seriam contra, mas era a maneira mais rápida. Só que claro, sempre havia a possibilidade de Hiei mentir sobre o que encontrou na mente da garota.

Hiei, por sua vez, estava se divertindo com a situação. A pirralha já estava acordada fazia tempo. E estava surtando. Nunca havia se deparado com um humano tão paranoico como ela. Se bem que talvez fosse o esperado de alguém que passou um tempo como rato de laboratório. Ao menos, ela não estava insana como as outras cobaias. Decidiu ficar quieto e esperar. Ou a menina iria se revelar, ou alguém iria perceber a farsa.

* * *

 _\- E foi mais ou menos isso..._ – explicou Botan. Deixando de fora o atual estado dos outros humanos resgatados, para não assustar Mirai.

Ou seja, eles não sabiam de nada, e Mirai, por sua vez, não tinha muito mais com o que colaborar. Mas teve um ponto em tudo isso que a deixou curiosa. E ceder esta pequena informação para eles não iria custar muito para ela, e ao mesmo tempo, poderia coloca-los no caminho certo, e mais tarde, poderia fazer uso do que fosse descoberto.

 _\- Vocês não conseguem sentir a minha presença? Nada? –_ Mirai possuia mais energia espiritual que seu corpo poderia comportar. Sempre teve que esconder isso com selos, talismãs e treinamentos. Recentemente usava brincos que suprimiam sua energia espiritual, mas nem isso conseguia deixa-la como um humano normal, quem dirá sem presença nenhuma.

 _\- Não. Nada vindo de você, ou dos outros que resgatamos._ – respondeu Botan.

 _\- Hum...eu também não consigo sentir vocês. Achei que no laboratório isso se devesse ao fato de estar sob efeito de medicação, mas se estou aqui a dois dias, já era para eu ter voltado ao normal._

 _\- Você não pode estar em um estado de choque, e devido a isso o seu corpo não está respondendo como normalmente faria?_ – questionou Kurama. Ele já tinha algumas hipóteses do que poderia estar acontecendo, mas precisaria confirmar algumas coisas primeiro.

 _\- Não. Meu corpo pode estar debilitado, mas para mim, o físico e o espiritual não influem um no outro. Eu poderia estar com metade dos ossos do meu corpo quebrados, ou ter perdido dois litros de sangue, mas não ficaria insensível ao meio espiritual._

 _\- A menina tem razão Kurama. Este tipo de sensibilidade não some desta forma. –_ completou Genkai. – _É possível assumir que o que quer que tenham feito no laboratório suprime a energia espiritual para os dois lados._

 _\- Acho melhor conversarmos sobre isso em outro lugar e deixar a Mirai-chan descansar, não é?_ – falou Botan.

Botan acreditava que precisavam debater sobre a situação e as novas informações, porém, não na frente de Mirai. Quando revelou o que havia acontecido, ocultou propositalmente a atual condição dos outros humanos resgatados, principalmente por que o quadro evolutivo deles é progressivo. Não existe nada que comprove que Mirai não irá ficar no mesmo estado que eles dentro de alguns dias.

- _Na verdade, gostaria de voltar para casa._ – pronunciou Mirai. Ela tentou esboçar um sorriso, para tentar se passar por uma menina normal que se sentia extremamente grata com seus "salvadores" – _Não posso mais abusar da hospitalidade de vocês. E também fiquei muito tempo fora de casa. Preciso voltar para escola e para o meu trabalho..._

 _\- Mas Mirai-chan... você está muito debilitada ainda, e nós não conseguimos curar todas as suas fraturas ainda..._

 _\- Fora que você mora sozinha. Existe a possibilidade de tentarem te sequestrar de novo. –_ completou Yusuke.

- _Não acho que exista essa possibilidade. Eles já foram derrotados, não é? E também vou ser mais cuidadosa a partir de agora._

 _\- Calma. Por que não fazemos o seguinte? Você fala o seu endereço para nós, e o Yusuke e o Kuwabara vão investigar o local onde você mora e a vizinhança... podemos monitorar por uma semana, só para ter certeza de que nada de diferente aconteceu..._ – interferiu Kurama. Precisavam manter a garota sob observação, tanto pela segurança dela, como para que eles obtivessem mais pistas.

 _\- Bom, se vocês quiserem me acompanhar até o meu apartamento, tudo bem, mas eu realmente quero ir para casa... –_ Mirai falou usando seu tom de voz mais agradável e educado, se esforçando para manter o sorriso. Droga, até seu rosto doía para sorrir.

- _Não adianta tentar enfeitar a situação para ela Kurama. –_ cortou Genkai. Agora voltando sua atenção para Mirai. – _Você vai ficar aqui até nós solucionarmos o que está acontecendo. Isso é pela sua segurança e das demais pessoas que convivem com você. Agora você tem duas opções. Ficar aqui como uma convidada, ou como uma prisioneira. Entendeu?_

Fez-se silencio na sala. A abordagem de Genkai foi mais ríspida que o necessário, mas iria poupá-los do desconforto de tentar inventar desculpas para manter a menina no templo. Agora, só faltava ver qual seria a reação de Mirai.

Mirai, estava borbulhando de raiva. Mal se livrara de um cárcere e já encontrava em outro. Sabia que não havia como enfrentá-los com força brusca no momento, e juntando seu corpo debilitado ao fato de estar sem poderes, fazia com que só pudesse adotar uma estratégia no momento...

 _\- Entendi sim –_ respondeu com um sorriso angelical no rosto. Não podia confiar neles. Não podia confrontar eles. Então ao menos faria com que ficassem com a guarda baixa, usaria seu tempo presa para se recuperar fisicamente, e ao mesmo coletar informações sobre eles e sobre o local no qual estava. Daí iria fugir. Eles vão se arrepender.

* * *

 **Oi! Quanto tempo!**

 **Quero que saibam que eu não larguei a fic. É que este ano está um pouco tenso, então não estou com muito tempo para projetos pessoais.**

 **Caso vocês achem que alno no capitulo está desconexo, ou mal explicado, me avisem, por favor!**

 **Dúvidas e sugestões são muito bem-vindas!**

 **Obrigada e até a próxima!**


End file.
